


untitled

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was requested SH + ice skating forever ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“If this is your way of getting back at me, you are doing a poor job at it, princess.” She looked up from the bench she sat on, her hands fastening the laces of the ice skates.

“That’s what you said an hour ago, so. Pirate got cold feet?” Aurora smirked up at him, before patting twice the spot next to her on the bench. He harrumphed loudly, glared disdainfully in quick succession at the ice rink, the bench and the shoes, before settling on glaring at his date.

“Let it be known that I, Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, never backs down from a challenge.” He let himself fall on the bench, and reached for the skates with his hand.

Aurora’s hand slapped his away from the skates, she held one by the side and pointed the blade towards him, “it does not only look sharp, you empty headed pirate! You already got one hand missing, want to add some fingers to that?”

She rose from her seat, her poised walk emphasized her graceful nature, as opposed to others in the changing rooms duck walking to the rink. She looked small in her black princess coat, the sleeves hid everything but the tip of her fingers.

She looked at the rink in envy, before turning towards him, “Hurry Killian, you promised me you’d at least try.” Her bright childlike smile and the red flush on her cheeks demanded a similar response; people walking by her could not help but to smile too at her enthusiasm.

He looked her way and found himself humbled as Aurora’s joy was not dampened by his tainted presence. She smiled softly and stared as he cast his eyes downward and slipped on the shoes. His lips were pinched in a pout as he focused on his actions, making him look younger for a second or two; a dashing twenty something with dark blue eyes and three days old stubble. Perhaps in another life, she thought wistfully.


End file.
